Totally Crushed
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Olive's got a crush. Fletcher's acting weird. Chyna's got a mystery to solve. This Valentine's Day is going to be filled with more drama than love, especially when two new A.N.T.s arrive in time for the Dance. How will they handle it? Read to find out.
1. Surprises

**So, there I was, minding my own business, when it suddenly came to me… the idea sort of found its way to my head. Oh, and I would also like to say that the first chapter is quite short because I want to get your opinion first. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chyna walked into the A.N.T. Farm feeling active. Well, let's say more active than usual. She had an aching feeling that something was going to happen. Something <em>good.<em>

There's that and there's Valentine's Day. One of her most favorite holidays was on Friday! And to make things more awesome, that was the same day the school was having their annual Valentine's Day Dance.

"Uh, hello… Earth to Chyna…" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Olive," she apologized to her best friend, Olive. The intelligent girl smiled, "It's cool, I was saying: are you excited about the school's annual Valentine's Day Dance?"

Chyna nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Gibson popped up from who knows where, "I think… hold on, I smell new meat."

"What?" Chyna asked in confusion. Too answer her question, Fletcher showed up in the doorway holding hands with a girl.

Olive counted down, "Three, two, one."

"Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm! I love doing that," Gibson greeted. Chyna rolled her eyes and stepped around Gibson. She extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Chyna and this is Olive," she greeted.

The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Aimee," she said in a French accent, shaking her hand. Could this be the good thing which Chyna had detected? Maybe…

She was quite pretty with her dark, almond eyes and long black hair. Actually, Chyna had to admit she was one of the prettiest girls she'd ever seen.

"Aimee's a family friend from France and she and her family just moved here," Fletcher explained.

"Cool," Olive stated, "Did you know that the name Aimee is French for beloved and it was also the name of the late Aimee Semple McPherson who was a Canadian – American woman. She founded the Foursquare Church and was…"

Fletcher cleared his throat, interrupting Olive in mid sentence. She blushed, "Sorry."

"Uh… okay?" Aimee sounded bewildered.

"So," Chyna started a conversation, "What is your talent? Mine's music and Olive's is… talking…" Aimee looked at Olive as if to say, 'talking?' Olive smiled, her expression saying, 'oh yeaaah.'

"I speak loads of different languages," she replied modestly.

"Like?" Olive inquired.

"Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, Danish, Fijian, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hindi, Italian, Korean, Latin, Afrikaans, Ndebele, Norwegian, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Somali, Swedish, Thai, Turkish, Urdu, Arabic and English," she counted off her fingers.

Olive whistled, "That's, like, twenty six different languages!"

Aimee smiled, "Yeah, and I'm still learning some."

"Who teaches you?" Chyna asked, "No one," she responded. At that moment, a dark haired boy walked in, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"Oh boy," Olive muttered.

"Welcome to the A.N.T. Farm! I've got to stop doing that," Gibson muttered.

"Oh, that's my twin brother, Aleixandre, but people call him Alex," Aimee said as she waved him over, "His talent is sports."

"There you guys are I've been looking for you!" Alex exclaimed, also in a French accent.

"Sorry man," Fletcher apologized, "I'd like you to meet my friends, Olive and Chyna." Chyna waved but Olive just stared at him, taking in his dashing good looks. Her heart fluttered when he smiled at her.

Chyna and Aimee noticed, sending each other sly smiles. The bell rang.

"So, what's your first class?"

"History," both twins replied at the same time. Chyna smiled, "Awesome, us too." The five went their separate ways, to their lockers. As soon as Chyna opened her locker, a note fell to her feet. Confused, she picked it up.

Her name was scribbled on the front, so she opened it. Inside was a collage of red paper, making a heart. At the bottom was written, 'Chyna, deep in the heart, somewhere in the soul, my love for you finds a way to be forever. S.A.'

She read the note over and over before it registered in her brain. Chyna smiled softly. Someone likes her! But, who was S.A.? Who did she know that had the initials S.A.?

Chyna smiled softly to herself as she shut her locker and walked to History.

She, Chyna Parks, had a Secret Admirer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. I will continue if you guys say so…<strong>

**Sammie :)**


	2. Misfortunes

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story. By the way, I changed the title from Valentine's Day Trauma to Totally Crushed. Now…**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"A secret admirer?" Olive shrieked.<p>

"A secret admirer!" Chyna shrieked back. Both girls grabbed each other's shoulders and jumped up and down. Fletcher, Alex and Aimee walked up to the lunch table, balancing trays of food as they went.

Fletcher rolled his eyes at the two, "Okay, who got the new Taylor Lautner poster?"

"Actually, I did but that's not the reason," Olive said. Aimee gasped, "Wow, I'm a fan too!" she exclaimed.

"OMG, didn't he look so hot in Breaking Dawn?" Chyna exclaimed. Aimee opened her mouth to agree but Alex interrupted her.

"Can we please go back to the original subject?" he asked before turning to Fletcher, who was eating his lunch undisturbed.

"How do you stay calm with this?" Alex asked. Fletcher realized all eyes on him and took out his headphones, "I'm sorry, what?"

Alex gave Fletcher a skeptical look, "Headphones?"

Fletcher nodded at his friend, "When eating lunch with Chyna and Olive, always come prepared," he instructed, waving his headphones in the air. Chyna and Olive hit Fletcher upside the head, but Fletcher raised a text book just in time to save his head.

Alex laughed, "Wow."

"So, about Taylor," Aimee continued. The three girls began shrieking again, this time attracting more fans. Fletcher and Alex stood up and went to sit with Angus.

"Women," they both muttered at the same time.

* * *

><p>Later that day in Chyna's very last period, science, Chyna and Fletcher were trying to do the experiment.<p>

"Fletcher, can you please pass the… Fletcher? Fletcher, are you listening to me?" Chyna asked, annoyed. Fletcher had been staring into space with a goofy smile for a few minutes. He finally snapped out of reality. Chyna studied him for a second before something clicked. "Wait a minute…"

"Huh?" The smile, that look! It was obvious he had a crush! Why hadn't she noticed at all?

"You like someone!" Chyna said, interested as she gently nudged her friend. Fletcher's face turned pink, "I have _no _idea what you're talking about! Now about the experiment…"

"Fletcher! Tell me!" Chyna whined, grabbing his arm. The duo froze at her action.

"Uh…" Chyna started. Fletcher was the first to recover, asking the teacher if he could go early. The boy didn't wait for a response as he ran out of the room with his backpack. Chyna couldn't believe what had just happened. What had gotten into him?

The bell rang, snapping Chyna out of her thoughts. As she and Cameron walked home later on, she couldn't help but feel sad. She had just scared off one of her best friends.

"Hey Chyna," Cameron said, breaking the silence, "Isn't that your weird friend over there?" he asked, pointing to the café across the busy road. Chyna followed his finger.

"No way," she whispered. There sat Fletcher and Aimee, talking and laughing. It looked like they were on a date.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" she exploded. Cameron laughed behind her.

"What, is your boyfriend cheating on you?"

"Fletcher Quimby is _not _my boyfriend! Never has, never will be!" she shouted over the noise of the cars honking. Chyna's outburst was so loud Fletcher and Aimee could hear it. They turned their attention the window. She noticed Fletcher looked a little sad.

"Chyna?" they said at the same time. Chyna turned red and ran down the street. She ignored her brother's shouts and continued running till she reached her house.

It had been a long day.

* * *

><p>Olive sat at her desk in her bedroom. She was currently doing her English homework. But for some reason, she couldn't concentrate because of shouts coming from her new neighbors. The boy, in particular.<p>

"HEY YOU!" she yelled out the window. The boy who was playing soccer, looked up from his game. As soon as Olive saw his face, she turned a deep shade of red. That was Alex! So _he _was her new neighbor. Nice.

"What?" he shouted back, "Hey, aren't you that Olive girl?"

Olive twirled her blonde hair around her fingers, "Actually it's Alex… I mean Olive! That's right, Olive…"

Smooth move, airhead, she thought to herself. Alex laughed, making Olive's knees shake.

"So what do you want?" he asked again.

"I was trying to do my homework and I was wondering if you'd keep it down…"

"Sure!" he said, "Uh, can I come over and study with you?" Olive nearly fell out of her window, "YES!"

He looked at her, "Okay… I'll go get my stuff…" With that, he disappeared into his house. As soon as he was out of sight, Olive slapped herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Fletcher muttered as he repeatedly hit his head on a wall in his room. Aimee sighed, annoyed, "Fletcher, you are not stupid!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Yes I am," he moaned into the wall, "How could I think that she'd actually like me?"

Aimee grabbed Fletcher's shoulders, "Listen to me. You. Are. Not. Stupid! And she _will _like you!"

"No she won't! Don't you realize it? She even shouted it out loud, so loud I'm pretty sure even China heard it!" Aimee rolled her eyes. Then, Fletcher's cell phone rang. Aimee picked it up from his bed, "It's her, speak to her now."

"No!"

"Fletcher…!"

"No," he stubbornly said. The call went to voice mail.

"Hey Fletcher, it's Chyna. I really need to talk to you about today. I'm sorry I did what I did. Call me back. Bye." She cut, and Aimee grabbed her jacket.

Aimee yelled at him in French before marching out of his room. Fletcher stood there dumbfounded.

"What the heck did she just say?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two everyone! I swear I'll try to make the chapter's longer.<strong>

**Sammie :)**


	3. Love

**Thank you guys for the reviews and for those who are just reading! You ALL make my day! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>If you could only love me for a second, and I would make that second last a lifetime!<strong>**  
>S.A.<strong>

Chyna smiled as looked at her newest note with a drawing of a boy and a girl hugging. It was a really good sketch, she noted. The writing was a little smudged by a teardrop.

Chyna saw Fletcher walk in through the doorway of the A.N.T. Farm and made a beeline for him.

"Hey Fletcher," she started awkwardly.

"Hi," he replied, looking anywhere but her eyes. Chyna noticed this and frowned. "Can we talk about yesterday?"

"No," he muttered whilst walking past her. Chyna grabbed his wrist, "Please? I feel bad about it."

Fletcher sighed, "Okay what?"

"I'm sorry I humiliated you like that and I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just, Cameron was irritating me and I kind of just blew up," Chyna said.

"It's okay," Fletcher said, "I forgive you." She didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, with a fake smile. "Anyway where are Olive, Alex and Aimee?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I thought you walked with them," Chyna said. Fletcher shook his head, "No. They live next door to Olive, so they'll be with her. Usually she's here by now."

"Did anyone say they were looking for Olive and the new kids?" Angus said from his seat at the computer.

"Yeah, have you seen them?" Fletcher asked.

"They're outside in the school courtyard," he responded, typing away on his keyboard. "Thanks Angus," Chyna said as she and Fletcher left the room.

"Fletcher, remember when Olive and I were screaming the other day?"

Fletcher rolled his blue eyes, "How could I forget?"

"It was because, I've got a secret admirer," she said, blushing slightly. Fletcher stopped in his tracks.

"A secret admirer huh?" he said casually.

Chyna nodded, "Yep. He's so sweet…"

"So what happens when you find him and don't like him?" Fletcher curiously asked the love struck girl.

"I don't know…" she said, "I never really thought of that. I hope he's not butt ugly." Fletcher burst out laughing at her comment.

"That's a first," he said, wiping a tear. Chyna smiled.

By this time they had reached the courtyard, where Olive and Alex sat on a bench.

"Sup guys," Fletcher said, still grinning from Chyna's statement.

"What's up with you?" Olive asked, noticing his behavior.

"Oh nothing, just something Chyna said," Fletcher said, shooting Chyna a glance. She playfully rolled her eyes at him. As Aimee watched, she couldn't help but feel something spark in her heart. It wasn't a good feeling.

Chyna couldn't help but notice two dark eyes watching her. They belonged to Alex.

"Umm, can I help you?" Chyna asked nervously. Alex just smiled at her, "Sorry. I got… distracted."

Chyna smiled a polite smile but took a step further away from him. He noticed this and chuckled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Fletcher asked, breaking a moment of silence.

"Olive was showing us around the school," Alex responded, his eyes lingering on Chyna for a few seconds.

"Oh."

Another moment of silence passed until the bell rang. Alex and Fletcher rushed off to their class, while Olive walked with Chyna and Aimee.

"Umm, guys I have a question to ask…" Aimee shyly began.

"About?"

"Uh… how can you… umm… tell if you like someone?" she asked, turning crimson.

Olive put her arm around Aimee's shoulder, "Well, my friend, you came to the right girl. I happen to be the Love Doctor." Chyna snickered at Olive's comment, "Uh huh, Olive. Sure you are."

Olive ignored her comment, "When you get butterflies in your stomach, and you heart beats at a million miles an hour every time you hear their name and when you get upset if he's with another girl then you know you like him."

"Oh please," Chyna scoffed, "That's stuff you read in books."

"Oh really?" Olive asked, "Then what's _your _theory madam?"

"You know you like a guy when you feel sparks with him, if he makes you happy. You know in your heart that you like him."

"Aw that's very sweet but my theory is right!" Olive said, breaking the moment.

"Wrong! _I'm _right!" Chyna retorted.

"Guys!" Aimee snapped. Chyna and Olive continued bickering.

"Oi, GENTE!" she yelled. Both girls looked at her, "What?" they said at the same time.

"It's Italian for guys," she explained, "Now can you _please _stop fighting?" Chyna and Olive nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>As she walked to her seat in the back, Chyna glanced at every boy's handwriting. She sighed when no one's matched her secret admirer's handwriting.<p>

She sat down. One boy who was sitting next to her, named Mick, glanced at her, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"How come you're looking at everyone's book?"

Chyna blushed before realizing that he was writing on a white card. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing to his card. His face turned red.

"Oh. It's just something for someone," he replied. Chyna smiled, could he be S.A.?

"Who for?" Chyna could barley sit still in her seat. On the inside she was fizzing like soda.

Mick gave her a tiny smile, "You'll soon find out." Chyna smiled, this was definitely S.A.

The bell rang, ending Geography. Chyna headed to her locker, feeling giddy. Until, she saw Mick and Paisley kissing in a corner.

Chyna frowned. "Why so down?" a voice asked her.

Chyna jumped in shock. "Fletcher? You scared me."

Fletcher laughed, "Sorry. Now, answer my question."

"Well," Chyna started, "I thought I had found my secret admirer but no luck."

"Don't worry," he said whilst rubbing her back, "He'll turn up sooner or later. He might be closer than you think," he said with a wink. Chyna stood up straight hopefully.

"Wait. Does that mean you know who he is? Who is he? Do I know him?" she asked, excited again. Fletcher just smiled at her, "See you later, Chyna." And with that, he walked off.

"Fletcher," Chyna groaned, annoyed.

* * *

><p>"So, Alex," Olive cooed at lunch, "Tell me about yourself." She flirtatiously twirled her hair. Alex didn't notice.<p>

"Uh okay. I love sports, I hate cats, I'm the type to get irritated easily. My parents are so strict with academics, when I grow up I want to own a Ferrari and two Porsches. All right, now tell me about your friend, Chyna. I already know Fletcher so tell me about her."

"She likes music, she's really fun to hang with. She has her moments when she's _too _nice," Olive counted off her fingers.

Alex interrupted her, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No," Olive responded, "Now, back to us…"

"Hold on, I've still got some questions about Chyna…" Olive sighed.

* * *

><p>"…And then I was like, 'So I was like who?'… Fletcher? Fletcher are you listening to me?" Aimee asked, aggravated.<p>

"Huh? Wha? I mean… yeah," he said, "Oh by the way, I looked up what you said to me yesterday and it was not cool!" he said, waving his French to English dictionary in the air.

Aimee laughed at his expression, "Sorry, but it was appropriate."

"So what were you saying? In short, please," Fletcher said.

"I… I was saying who are you going to the Dance with?" Fletcher shrugged, "I have a few girls on my mind…"

"One of them being Chyna?"

"You could say that.."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	4. You Stole My Boyfriend

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while...**

**I'll try to update sooner, promise. Oh and please check out my other Flyna fic: Not So Perfect if you haven't already. It's kind of like a romance/adventure/humour kind of thing... Here's a summary:**

**Fletcher is constantly ignored by everyone, including Chyna. But when he is visited by his fairy god sister, Izzie, he leaves the face of the Earth, to a better place. As soon as the Earth's Safety is in danger, will he remain a loser or return as a hero?**

**Okay, so the summary isn't that great but the story is MUCH better, I swear. It's actually, quite unusual, but you'll enjoy it. **

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Olive sighed in content as she swallowed one of her mom's famous strawberry milkshakes. "Man, that's good," she said to herself. Suddenly, Olive heard someone violently knocking on the window behind her. She turned from her seat at her kitchen counter only to see Alex waving at her through the glass. Olive quickly rushed over, opening the window after checking that her hair was presentable in a spoon.<p>

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey, can I come in?" Alex asked. Olive nodded and went to the back door, letting him in. He and Olive took a seat.

"Want some?" Olive asked, motioning to the half full jug of strawberry smoothie. Alex nodded.

"So," he said, playing with his fingers.

"So," she stated as she poured the mixture into a glass.

He cleared his throat, "Um, I know who I'm taking to the dance on Friday," he said nervously.

Olive dropped the packet of coloured swirly straws before picking one up and putting it into his drink. The sporty boy raised an eyebrow at her actions. Olive immediately turned crimson. "That's great!" she exclaimed, "Who is she?"

She took a sip of her drink. Please ask me, please ask me, please ask me, she thought desperately. Alex's answer caused her to choke on her drink.

"I'm going to ask Chyna."

* * *

><p>The dance was in two days and Chyna still hadn't found her secret admirer. She had gotten another note from him this morning when school started. This one read:<p>

**I heard you're looking for me; but I'm closer than you think. All will be revealed soon.**

**S.A.**

Above that was a sketch of a boy wearing shades. He stood in the shadows of an alley, and it seemed to be raining. The only colours used were black and white. What had he meant by that? He said he was closer than I thought, Chyna said to herself. Didn't Fletcher say the same thing?

"That's it," Chyna muttered, grabbing her phone.

"Fletcher's got to know who he is," she said as dialled his number. After three rings, Fletcher picked up.

"Sup Chyna," he greeted.

"Okay, what's his name?" Chyna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Chyna could hear Fletcher laugh over the phone.

"Is this about the secret admirer?" he said between laughs, "You need to chill."

"No I don't!" she protested, "So do you know who he is or not?"

"Do I know what?" he asked a grin in his voice. Chyna sighed, irritated.

"You know what I mean!"

"Stop yelling at me!" he said on the other side. He was playing her now.

"I'm only doing it because you're annoying me!" she yelled into the phone.

Fletcher couldn't contain his laughter, "And why is that?"

"Fletcher! Will you please stop acting weird?"

"No promises," he replied.

"Urgh!" Chyna said before hanging up. Then, she stared at her phone, realising that he had changed the subject and she hadn't even noticed.

The musician smacked her head, "I can't believe he did that to me."

* * *

><p>Aimee lay on her plush pink comforter, playing on her DS while her mom and her aunt fiddled with the finishing touches on her dress for Friday.<p>

"Honey, where's Alexiander?" her mother asked. Aimee shrugged.

"He went to visit Olive," she said, focused on beating Princess Peach.

"He seems to like her," Aunt Maria commented while she tweaked on the dress' zip. Her aunt was a great tailor and was well known in La Rochelle, their homeland. Aimee nodded before pausing her game.

"Who are you taking?" her mom asked. Aimee blushed slightly.

"I... I'm thinking about taking Fletcher," she mumbled.

"Ooh," Maria said.

"Go for it," her mom urged, "He's a great boy."

"But he likes Chyna," Aimee said, disappointed.

"Has he asked her?"

"No, she hasn't shown any interest in him; she's concerned on a Secret Admirer she's got."

"So ask him then."

Aimee was quiet as she pondered this. Well, he did say that he was interested in some _girls. _She could be one of them...

"Okay," she finally said, "Why not?"

"That's my girl," Aimee's mother said, "Now, try this dress on."

* * *

><p>The next morning was Thursday, one day before the dance. Everyone was excited, even Skiddmore.<p>

The school halls were littered in rose petals and flowers. Most people were in the festive mood, dressed in red or pink, sharing chocolates and all that.

The boy's black high tops pounded unevenly on the polished floor. The boy stopped at Chyna's locker. The hooded boy checked the hall for Chyna. Once the coast was clear, he dug into his jeans pocket. He took a folded note and slipped it into the door of the locker. Then, he walked off.

A few minutes later Chyna walked to her locker. She wasn't surprised when a piece of paper fell to her feet once she opened her locker. Just as she was about to open the piece of paper, Olive marched to her best friend.

"How could you?" she exclaimed, angry.

"How could I what?" Chyna asked, flabbergasted.

"You stole my boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about? I don't like Angus!"

Olive rolled her eyes, "Not him, stupid. Alex wants to ask you to be his date to the dance!" Chyna stood in shock.

"Olive there's nothing going on between me and Alex," Chyna said.

Just then Fletcher walked to his two best friends, "Hey guys!"

No one answered. "Whoa what's going on here?"

"Fletcher, tell Olive that I didn't steal her crush!"

Fletcher raised an eyebrow at her, "You like Angus?"

Olive stamped her foot, "No! I meant Alex! I'm not talking to _that _again!" she declared before stomping off.

"I can't believe she said that to me," Chyna said, her voice cracking, "I have nothing to do with any of this."

"Do you need a hug?" Fletcher asked his arms wide. Chyna nodded before embracing her friend. "Do you want to talk to Olive?" he asked. She shook her head into his shoulder.

"I can talk to her for you," he said.

"Yes please," she mumbled. Fletcher let go of their embrace, "I have to go, see you later." Chyna nodded, "Yeah, see you soon."

Aimee watched the entire scene with a frown. So far, things were not going good. And, little did they know that it was only going to much, much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review please! <strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	5. Fights

**Sorry for the wait guys but I had writers block...**

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna be your fairytale ending, your knight in shining armour, your happily ever after because you're already my dream come true –S.A.<strong>

Chyna smiled at the little collage of a knight and the message underneath it. Tomorrow was the dance; she couldn't wait. The musician wondered whether or not he wanted to be her date.

Well, Chyna thought, he _does _like me so why wouldn't he? But then again, what if he's the type who thinks stuff like dances are lame? What if...

Chyna felt butterflies in her stomach the moment Fletcher walked in. She oh so desperately wanted to hear how it went with Alex.

"Fletcher, how did it go? What did he say?" she asked nervous. Fletcher's deep blue eyes studied her face for a moment. She looked so nervous.

What could he say? He had gone over to Alex's place and well... he wasn't the understanding type. When Alex told him that he didn't care about Olive's feelings, Fletcher snapped. Fletcher had known Olive since... forever. She was like a sister he never had so for someone to talk about her like that really angered him. And to make things worse, Aimee had asked him to the dance earlier on and he had turned her down. Alex wasn't happy about that either. Long story short, he, Alex and Aimee weren't speaking anymore.

"Oh," he said, "We all hate each other now." He responded as he walked past the stunned girl.

"You what?"

Fletcher sat on the couch, "You heard me."

Chyna groaned and rubbed her temples, "You weren't supposed to fight with him; you were supposed to fix things!"

"You can't get mad at me for trying to help you," Fletcher said.

"I can because you didn't do it right!"

Fletcher's jaw dropped, "What the heck is that supposed to mean? At least I tried to help you, a thank you would be nice, you know!"

"I will thank you when you do things right!" Chyna exclaimed. Fletcher blinked at her.

"What?" she asked.

Fletcher just shook his head, "Whatever." Then he walked off.

Chyna sat down, realising what she had just done. When had she started acting so mean? Fletcher _was _only trying to help. Olive sat next to her, reading a book. She looked up momentarily, seeing Chyna. She frowned and stood up, going somewhere else. Chyna gaped, she had lost her friends but at least she still had Cameron to hang with.

"Oh who am I kidding," she said to herself. The musician spotted Aimee talking to Angus and walked over.

"Hey Aimee," Chyna greeted cheerfully. Aimee huffed at the girl, "I'm not talking to you."

"You just did," Angus commented, earning a glare from the European, "Sorry, I'll just go now."

"What did I do?" Chyna asked, surprised. Aimee scoffed, "Like you don't know. _You're _the reason Fletcher won't be my date for tomorrow!"

"You like Fletcher?" Chyna asked, surprised and a little weirded out, "And how is that my fault?"

Aimee nodded, ignoring her last question, "You can have him," Chyna said.

"To bad he doesn't like me!" she yelled before storming off. Chyna groaned, great. Now her only company was Alex, but she didn't want to talk to him yet. It was too awkward.

But, it seemed fate wasn't her friend either because Alex walked over to her. Maybe he was..? No, it couldn't be him; he didn't seem like the type to be her secret admirer. Then again, it might as well be Fletcher. Chyna almost laughed. There was _no way _Fletcher was S.A. He's just so... Fletcher-ish. Alex smiled.

"Hi Chyna," he warmly greeted. Chyna actually acknowledged the dimple he got whenever he smiled and his warm brown eyes...

Chyna mentally slapped herself, was she going mad? "Hi."

Alex cleared his throat, "So, I was wondering... do you wanna be my date tomorrow?" he asked shyly. Chyna smiled at him, "Sorry Alex, but no. I can't do that to Olive; she's my best friend."

"But Chyna-"

"No, I can't."

"Chyna please..." Alex pleaded. Chyna shook her head sadly, "Sorry," she whispered. Chyna walked away quickly before anything else would happen.

The rest of the day was quite a drag for Chyna, no one talked to her, and it was just... horrible. She hated feeling like this.

At lunch she was sitting at the table alone, Fletcher sat with some other guys from the ANT Farm, Olive sat with Angus and Alex and Aimee sat together. And now, she hd to go to the dance on her own...

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Sammie ;)**


	6. Happily Ever After Kinda

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I think you'll like this chapter ;) It was totally worth the wait.**

**Before you read on, I'm actually going to start promoting fics I like so that you should read them too, they're worth it! But I'm not forcing anyone, I'm just suggesting. The first one is DDaisy's Ant Farm. It's a really cool fic, so check it out. **

**I do not own ANT Farm or any of its characters...**

Chyna stared at her reflection in the mirror of her dresser in her room. She was wearing her off - shoulder dark purple dress with silver heels – not too high – with a diamond necklace. She looked really pretty, but she didn't feel like it.

Chyna glanced at the folded piece of paper that lay next to her. It was another one.

The musician sat alone in the dark. She was all ready to go to the dance tonight, but she didn't feel like going anymore. Two days ago, all she wanted to do was to go to her very first dance at Webster High with all her friends and have fun. She wanted to bump into her secret admirer there...

Ha, what a joke. That's all a dream, stuff like that only happen in movies. In real life, that ain't gonna happen, Chyna would know.

"Chyna!" he mom called from the hallway, "Come on, Cameron and dad are waiting for you in the car."

Chyna sniffed, "I'm not going," she mumbled.

Chyna's mom froze before asking softly, "Why not, honey? Is it because you're embarrassed that your dad and I are chaperoning? Because if that's the reason, I'll keep him far away from the dance floor." Chyna smiled a little. Mrs. Parks came in and switched on the light.

"Chyna, talk to me," her mom said, sitting next to her daughter.

"I'm not going to the dance because I... don't feel like it," she lied.

"... Are you sure? Are you feeling sick?" Mrs. Parks asked, worried, "Maybe I should stay home with you," she said.

"NO, you guys go have fun," Chyna said.

Mrs. Parks stood up hesitantly, "Are you sure, honey?" she asked, pushing a stray piece of hair back from Chyna's forehead. Chyna nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to go anymore."

"Okay then just remember when life gives you a reason to cry turn around and give it many reason to smile ..." she said, turning around. Chyna watched as she walked to the door and shut it behind her. Chyna got out of her dress and removed the tiny bit of make - up she had applied. After pulling on some comfortable clothing, she walked to the lounge to watch TV.

Chyna walked into the ANT Farm on Monday morning, feeling worse than she was on Friday. Her weekend had pretty much sucked, she had spent most of it moping in her bedroom alone. Then, Cameron had dragged her out of her room on Sunday and took her out to the park. It did make her feel better. That is, until they bumped into Fletcher at the ice cream stand. Before he could even greet her, she was already halfway to the gates. And now, she had to face her friends, or rather, ex-friends.

Chyna took a seat on the couch, and Olive sat next to her, "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Chyna replied.

Olive sighed and grabbed Chyna's arm, "Okay, I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry I was so mean to you and accused you of stealing Alex from me!"

Chyna hugged Olive, "It's fine, Olive, I forgive you."

"Thanks. So how come you weren't at the dance?" she asked, curiously.

Chyna looked down, "It's because I knew I wouldn't have had any fun; with all of us fighting..."

"well by not coming you upset a special someone even more," Olive said, "He was so upset, he actually left early."

"You mean my secret admirer?"

"Yeah. But on the bright side, everyone apologised. So no one was upset. Well, except for you – know – who," Olive said. Then she looked up and saw Fletcher walking towards them, "I'd better go," she said as she stood up. Fletcher took Olive's place and Chyna instantly stood up to leave. Fletcher grabbed her hand and made her sit next to him, a little too close for her liking.

Chyna sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you, Fletcher," she said quietly. Fletcher nodded, "It's okay, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

Fletcher took her hand, "You still looking for your secret admirer?"

Chyna nodded, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, now you've found him. Surprise," he said, grinning nervously. Chyna shot him a surprised look. _Fletcher _was her secret admirer? He was the one leaving her those notes? Chyna didn't know whether she was happy or freaked out. Fletcher studied her face. She wasn't showing her emotions. He started to doubt even confessing. Maybe he should have kept quiet.

Then, Chyna leaned in and did it.

She _kissed him_.

Fletcher didn't hesitate to pull her closer, this was the moment he'd been waiting for. He felt like he was floating. But it all ended way too soon. Chyna pulled away, smiling as she looked at him. Her breathing was uneven because she was trying to catch her breath. Fletcher was trying to _remember _how to breathe.

"Wow," he said. Chyna giggled slightly and pulled him closer, "Wow is correct."

Fletcher hugged her back before chuckling as he asked, "So... you don't think I'm butt ugly?"

Chyna laughed at his comment and broke the hug, "Now that you mention it..."

"Chyna!"

"I'm kidding!" she said, "I think you look hot." Fletcher turned pink, "You do? I mean - ahem – of course I do," he said, popping his collar. Chyna rolled her eyes playfully at him, "Whatever."

"so what does this mean," he asked. "It means," Chyna replied, "That we're together now."

Fletcher smiled, "Finally."

Aimee cleared her throat from behind Fletcher surprising him. Aimee swallowed hard, looking at her feet and fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Umm..."

She couldn't find anything to say. Chyna hugged the shy girl, "It's okay, Aimee," she said, "You're still my friend."

"Even if I still like Fletcher?" she asked. Chyna nodded. Fletcher spoke up, "Although, I can't say I blame her, I am irresistibly cute." Aimee laughed, "Uh huh."

So things turned out pretty well, Aimee, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Alex are all friends again, and Chyna finally solved her mystery. "But," Chyna said as they walked to class, "I hope next year is better."

"Me too," Fletcher said.

"Ditto," Aimee agreed. Maybe things will have less drama.

Ha, yeah right!

**Finished! Who liked the ending? **

**Fletcher: ME!**

**Angus: Why couldn't you add a Donught Dance or something? **

**Because that's not cool.**

**Fletcher: Then again...**

**Review please!**

**Sammie ;)**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT!

_**PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature contentviolence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends,don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**


End file.
